disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Trouble at the Lunar Fortress!
Trouble at the Lunar Fortress! is the 40th episode of Season 31. Summary Commander S’leet has kicked Luna Girl out of her lunar fortress and has taken it over to turn it into his own ice palace on the moon! Now it's up to Mission Force One and the PJ Masks to help her reclaim the fortress and get S’leet out of it by using their wits and clever tricks. Plot The episode begins outside the PJ Masks’ HQ where Catboy, Owlette, and Gekko have bought and given Luna Girl some new decor for her lunar fortress since they’ve accidentally destroyed her other decorations she used to make her lunar fortress more flashy and stylish. Luna Girl thanks them as Catboy says that it’s no problem and apologizes again for what happened at the lunar fortress in the past. Waving her hand, Luna Girl says that it’s no big deal before she and her moths flew off to the moon. When she lands on the moon, Luna Girl looked up and saw her lunar fortress and smiled as she and her moths couldn’t wait to start decorating with many of the new things the PJ Masks gave them. But as they entered, the throne room suddenly grew eerily cold that Luna Girl wished that she’d brought her jacket. Closing the door behind her, Luna Girl wrapped her arms around her then, with her moths following, she started walking and looking around to call out to anyone if they were here. Suddenly, a flash of blue whooshed passed her and her moths and they turned to see who was there, but there was no one. Shrugging, Luna Girl turned just as two small ice men landed in front of her, surprising her moths, and as they stood there, the two ice men did some kind of karate stance and one of them asks Luna Girl what she was doing in Commander S’leet’s new ice palace. Her face changed from surprised to confused as Luna Girl told them that this is her lunar fortress and she asks who Commander S’leet is just as a flurry of icy winder appeared between the ice men and it suddenly formed a tall, sinister icy villain who is actually Commander S’leet that made Luna Girl gasp and shiver. With an icy expression, he looked down at Luna Girl and asks her smugly what she is doing here as Luna Girl, who’s expression became annoyed, asked him the same question and asked him why he’s taken over her lunar fortress. With a scoffing laugh, Commander S’leet explains that he found this place and decides to make it his own. Plus, it seems very comfy. Clutching her fists in anger, Luna Girl snaps at Commander S’leet that this is her lunar fortress and no one, except for her friends, are invited in it as she commands him and his henchmen to leave at once. However, S’leet refuses and says that this lunar fortress is his ice palace now and no one, not even or her moths are welcome. As he said this, Commander S’leet uses his icy wind power to blow Luna Girl and her moths through the doors and out of the lunar fortress, then the doors opened and his minions threw all the stuff that Luna Girl was gonna decorate the lunar fortress with out and onto her as they blew raspberries, laughed, and finally slammed the door shut. Luna Girl was furious that Commander S'leet can't do this to her and her moths, and how dare he call her moths flies?! She needed help as she and her moths head back down to Earth to find their friends. Back on Earth, the PJ Masks were playing soccer with Mission Force One. Villain Motives * Commander S’leet: To claim Luna Girl’s Lunar Fortress as his own Trivia *The lunar fortress makes it’s third appearance in this episode. **The first and second was in the PJ Masks special Moonstruck. Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click hereCategory:Season 31 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on the PJ Masks Category:Episodes focusing on Mission Force One Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes focusing on Amaya/Owlette Category:Episodes focusing on Greg/Gekko Category:Episodes focusing on PJ Robot Category:Episodes focusing on Miles Callisto Category:Episodes focusing on Loretta Callisto Category:Episodes focusing on Blodger Blopp Category:Episodes focusing on Haruna Kitumba Category:Episodes focusing on Mirandos Ariellian Category:Episodes focusing on M.E.R.C. Category:Episodes focusing on pets Category:Episodes focusing on the Moths Category:Episodes focusing on Luna Girl Category:Episodes focusing on Commander S’leet Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes with villains' henchmen Category:Friendship Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Episodes that need images